


Back For More

by greatbriton



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatbriton/pseuds/greatbriton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanzo and McCree having sex. That's basically it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back For More

McCree chuckled warmly as his tan leg was lifted to rest against Hanzo's tattooed shoulder, propped up by the archer's arm. He allowed Hanzo to shift forward and press their bodies together, allowing him to lean over McCree. Hanzo smoothed one hand over the expanse of his chest while the other held tight to McCree's thigh. He could feel Hanzo hard against his balls and ass which made him want to press down into the other man but he didn't. He had some level of willpower left in him after all. Instead he used two metal fingers to take the cigar from his mouth, licking his lips at the sudden absence. He set it aside on the nightstand without looking. He didn't care if it burnt the entire place down at the moment. 

Hanzo's eyes focused in on his face. His mouth. He then moved forward, easily bending McCree's body, in order to kiss him. It had McCree grasping into Hanzo's untied hair which was falling over his face, obscuring the light. He liked tangling his fingers into the fine dark strands. Then Hanzo took his lips away and made a dissastified face that he could just make out in the shadow of that hair.

“You taste like ash,” he said roughly as he barely rolled his hips. McCree smiled and let himself enjoy the pressure of Hanzo's body before he responded. 

“You're always complainin' but ya keep comin' back for more,” he pulled Hanzo's face down until their lips almost touched again. “If I were a bettin' man, I'd put money on you likin' how I taste.”

Hanzo took a breath and in another instant had his tongue coaxing McCree's lips open. It was a buzzing flurry of harsh kisses that had McCree breathless and moaning. He was somewhat dazed with the feeling when Hanzo's finger slipped easily inside him, as he was still slick and loose from the preparation done to him. He tried to push down on it, encourage more, but just as fast as it had given him that nice pressure it was gone. 

He felt more than saw Hanzo using the excess lube on that finger to slick his own erection and McCree relaxed back into the mattress, ass and leg still held slightly aloft by Hanzo's arm. Hanzo leaned back enough to position himself then he put his mouth to McCree's leg, teeth and tongue running along the inside of his knee. 

McCree blinked slowly, sighed breathily, then got caught in Hanzo's eyes as he pinned him with that piercing gaze he had. Hanzo pushed against his hole intentionally slow and deliberate. McCree reached above his head with both arms and clutched at the pillow and sheets. He wanted to close his eyes and sink onto Hanzo but he couldn't look away as Hanzo kept his eyes trained on McCree's face. Hanzo didn't say a thing, only his lips parted the smallest bit as he breathed. He couldn't even bring himself to hurrying the archer along as he savored every second of the overwhelmingly slow slide of Hanzo pressing forward. 

As soon as Hanzo was balls deep he gave McCree no time to compose himself. He pivoted to a smoother angle then immediately began a steady pace that had McCree gasping with each thrust. 

It was dizzying but it allowed him to finally close his eyes for a moment and he could feel his body alight with pleasure. Hanzo's free hand moved from McCree's hip to the center of his chest. It was a heavy presence keeping him firmly in place. He could feel the wetness from his leaking dick against his stomach as Hanzo lifted his leg and ass a little higher. 

“You gonna touch me or am I 'sposed to do it myself?” McCree asked, trying his best to get some leverage join in Hanzo's pace.

McCree let out a short laugh that turned into a groan as Hanzo's hand slid down his chest, nails scraping against his skin, across his abdomen then into short coarse hair before his calloused fingers wrapped around his erection. 

“God almighty,” he breathed. His head snapped back, exposing his neck, and his back arced. 

“You are closer than I thought,” Hanzo said and McCree was thankful it sounded heavy and breathless. The words were followed by strong quick thrusts that made soft slaps of skin with each one. Hanzo jerked McCree off in a rhythm close enough to his hips that it made McCree's head spin. He came fast and it had his body shaking. He cursed loud at the beginning then his voice got quieter as it rolled through him and left him lying there useless. 

Hanzo quickly pulled out as McCree's body relaxed around him and he began masturbating above McCree. His dick was slick and rock firm as he pumped his fist over it in a hurry. McCree watched him pant, Hanzo's eyes roaming along McCree's body and the stain he'd left on himself pooling along his stomach and chest. 

He was on the brink and before he released he whispered in a desperate voice, “Jesse.” Then with a hard grunt he came and it took McCree's breath away again. His eyes never closed but they were heavy and his mouth opened before he closed it to bite his lower lip. Maybe to keep from making noise but the hard breaths and short groans were enough to make McCree wish he could get hard again.

He eventually leaned down, mindful of the wet slick across McCree's body, to lie next to him. 

“My, you're a beautiful sight when you're coming, y'know that?” McCree said. 

Hanzo grunted and pushed his face into the crook of McCree's neck where he couldn't be seen and where he could try to catch his breath. 

McCree smirked at that but left him alone. He took the corner of a sheet and wiped himself up as best he could without moving then let his exhausted muscles relax. Exactly like that, limbs tangled and sweat still clinging to their bodies is how they both fell asleep.


End file.
